This document relates to determining the status of virtual machines being transferred between computers.
A virtual machine (VM) is a software-based abstraction of a physical computer system. A VM is executed on a physical computer through the use of virtualization software typically referred to as a “hypervisor.” A physical computer system, referred to herein as a host, can execute one or more VMs. The hypervisor is software that is logically interposed between and interfaces with a VM and a physical computer system. In general, each VM is configured to execute an operating system, referred to herein as a guest OS, and applications.
The details of one or more embodiments of the subject matter described in this document are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, aspects, and advantages of the subject matter will become apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.